


Elf on the Shelf

by theanonymouslibrarians



Series: Faquarl Lives [8]
Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Elf on the Shelf, Gen, Humor, creepy decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymouslibrarians/pseuds/theanonymouslibrarians
Summary: Faquarl helps Kitty with a new threat.





	Elf on the Shelf

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Bartimaeus Sequence or any of its characters.

"What,"  Faquarl said,  staring down at the thing the girl had just taken out of the package, "is that?"

"A Christmas decoration." Despite the fact that  Bartimaeus ' pet had been prattling on all month about the upcoming holiday, Kitty's voice didn't sound enthused. "My mum sent it."

"Why?"

Kitty shrugged. "I expect she thought it was cute."

"I see."  Faquarl did not.

The thing had too wide eyes,  a maniacal grin, and, despite appearing as a doll on all seven planes, gave one the uncomfortable feeling that it could move around the house when one wasn't looking.

"I don't suppose you're too fond of it,  are you?" It was best to be certain with this one. His hand was still healing from the last time he'd  insulted her.

The human shuddered and shook her head. "Good."  Faquarl said brightly and ,  taking the possibly demonic entity from her hands, lit it on fire.


End file.
